Theon Graufreud
2 3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Lange Nacht" "Die Letzten der Starks" |Erschienen in = 47 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Prinz der Eiseninseln Prinz von Winterfell |Beiname = Stinker |Status = Verstorben |Alter = 23 Jahre (in Staffel 7) |Geboren = , Peik |Gestorben = , Winterfell |Todesepisode = "Die Lange Nacht" |Todesursache = Während der dritten Schlacht um Winterfell mit einem Speerschaft vom Nachtkönig aufgespießt |Kultur = Eisenmänner |Herkunft = Peik, Eiseninseln |Fraktion = Haus Graufreud Haus Stark Haus Bolton Haus Targaryen |Religion = Der Ertrunkene Gott |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Alfie Allen |Sprecher = Roman Wolko |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Theon Graufreud) }} Theon Graufreud (im Original: Theon Greyjoy) ist ein Hauptcharakter ab der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Alfie Allen dargestellt und tritt erstmals in "Der Winter naht", der ersten Episode der Serie, auf. In der Serie Biographie Theon ist der jüngste Sohn des Lords der Eiseninseln Balon Graufreud und seiner Frau Alannys Graufreud. Er hat zwei ältere Brüder, Rodrik und Maron Graufreud, und eine ältere Schwester, Asha Graufreud. Sieben Jahre nach der Thronbesteigung von König Robert Baratheon erhob sich Theons Vater gegen den Eisernen Thron und ernannte sich zum König der Eiseninseln. Diese Rebellion wurde jedoch vom König niedergestreckt. Lord Balon ergab sich, und ihm wurde erlaubt, weiterhin über die Eiseninseln zu herrschen. Im Gegenzug musste er aber seinen einzigen verbliebenen Sohn im Alter von acht Jahren als Geisel und Mündel an Eddard Stark übergeben. Trotz seines Gefangenenstatus wurde Theon im Hause Stark gut behandelt und zu einem der engsten Freunde von Eddards Sohn Robb. Theon ist ein ausgezeichneter Bogenschütze. Staffel 1 Theon ist bei der Hinrichtung des Deserteurs Will anwesend. Er hält Eis, das Familienschwert des Hauses Stark, und überreicht es an Lord Eddard Stark. Auf dem Rückweg finden Eddard, Jory, Robb, Bran, Jon und Theon eine tote Schattenwölfin, die zuvor Welpen gebärt hatte. Eddard fordert, dass die Welpen einen schnellen Tod sterben sollen, was Theon sofort ausführen will. Jon meint, dass dies ein Zeichen sei, da es genau fünf Welpen für jeden der Stark Kinder sei. Eddard erlaubt ihnen die Welpen zu behalten. Kurz bevor sie weiter ziehen wollen, entdecken sie einen weißen Welpen, den Jon erhält. Später bereiten sich Theon, Robb und Jon auf die Ankunft des Königs vor. Nach dem versuchten Attentat auf Brandon Stark schlägt Theon einen Racheakt an die Lennisters vor, jedoch rät Maester Luwin dazu Geduld zu bewahren. Catelyn Stark und Rodrik Cassel reisen nach Königsmund, wodurch Robb das Kommando erhält. Theon ist ebenfalls anwesend, als Robb Tyrion Lennister auf Winterfell empfängt. Als Tyrion auf dem Weg zum Bordell ist, rät Theon ihm nach Ros zu fragen. Daraufhin verspottet Tyrion ihn und meint, dass die gescheiterte Rebellion seines Vaters dumm gewesen sei und was sein Vater wohl darüber denken würde, dass sein letzter lebender Sohn bei den Starks als Geisel leben würde. Später wird Theon ebenfalls von Ros verspottet, worauf er verärgert reagiert. thumb|left|Theon tötet Brans Geiselnehmer Um Brans neuen Sattel zu testen, reiten Robb, Bran und Theon in den Wald. Dort wird Bran von drei Wildlingen überfallen. Robb schafft es einen zu töten, allerdings bedroht ein anderer Bran mit einem Messer an der Kehle. Theon schießt ihm mit einen Pfeil in den Rücken und rettet Bran. Der letzte Wildling, Osha, wird als Gefangene mit nach Winterfell genommen. Robb ist sauer auf Theon, da er Bran hätte treffen können. Später auf Winterfell trifft Theon auf Osha. Er meint, dass sie ihn nun mit "Mylord" ansprechen muss, da man dies so hinter der Mauer tun würde. Osha will wissen wie er denn Lord sein kann, obwohl sein Vater noch diesen Titel trägt. Theon wird daraufhin von Maester Luwin unterbrochen und erklärt, dass Osha als Gast behandelt wird. Nach der Gefangennahme von Lord Eddard Stark in Königsmund ruft Robb zu den Bannern. Theon ist anwesend, als Großjon Umber damit droht seine Truppen abzuziehen, da er Robb nicht für fähig genug hält. Großjon steht auf und zieht sein Schwert. Theon erhebt sich ebenfalls und zieht sein Schwert, um Robb zu beschützen. Allerdings beschützt Grauwind sein Herrchen und beißt Jon einige Finger ab, woraufhin die Männer anfangen zu lachen. Während Robb mit seinen Bannern Richtung Süden zieht, berät Theon ihn bei Strategiefragen. Als sie die Zwillinge erreichen, schießt Theon einige Raben nieder, die die Zwillinge verlassen. Catelyn kehrt von den Verhandlungen zurück und informiert Robb und die anderen über die Bündnisbedingungen, denen Robb zustimmt. Später kämpft Theon an der Seite von Robb bei der Schlacht im Wisperwald, wo sie Jaime Lennister gefangen nehmen können. Theon schlägt vor Jaime zu töten und Tywin Lennister den Kopf zu schicken, allerdings lehnt Robb dies ab, da er Angst um seine Schwestern hat. Nach dem großen Verlust bei der Schlacht am Grünen Arm versucht Theon Robb zu beruhigen und meint, dass es Lieder über den Mut der gefallenen Männer geben wird, allerdings sagt Robb, dass die Männer die Lieder nie hören werden. Nachdem Robb, Theon und die anwesenden Lords des Nordens die Nachricht über die Hinrichtung von Eddard Stark erhalten, ernennen sie Robb zum König des Nordens. Theon kniet ebenfalls vor Robb nieder und schwört ihm an seiner Seite zu kämpfen. Staffel 2 Theon kehrt nach Peik auf die Eiseninseln zurück, um seinen Vater von einem Bündnis mit Robb Stark zu überzeugen. Nachdem er in dem heruntergekommenen Hafen einem Arbeiter Geld gegeben hat, um ihm ein Pferd zu beschaffen, bietet ihm eine junge Frau an, ihn persönlich zur Feste zu bringen. Als die beiden gemeinsam zur Burg reiten, versucht Theon sich der Unbekannten zu nähern und fasst ihr unter anderem an die Brüste und an den Hosenbund. thumb|300px|Theon macht sich unwissend an seine Schwester ran Im Schloss angekommen, findet Theon seinen Vater vor dem Kamin wieder. Dieser wirft ihm Verrat an seinem Haus vor und reißt ihm den Mantel von den Schultern. Als kurz darauf die Unbekannte den Raum betritt, stellt sie sich als Theons große Schwester heraus. Auf die Frage, warum sie ihm es nicht gesagt hatte, antwortet sie, sie habe zunächst wissen wollen, "wer er wirklich ist". Theons Vater lehnt ein Bündnis mit den Starks ab. Er plant im Gegenteil zusammen mit seiner Tochter und in Theons Beisein, einen Angriff auf die Küste. Theon schließt sich zunächst widerwillig, dann immer entschlossener seinem Vater an. Obgleich er Sohn und Erbe seines Vaters ist, wird seine Schwester doch bevorzugt. So soll sie mit einigen Dutzend Schiffen bestimmte Orte angreifen, während Theon ein einziges Schiff erhält. Mit der Seehure und deren heruntergekommener Mannschaft (abgesehen von Dagmer) soll er Fischerdörfer plündern. Der erste Maat der Seehure, Dagmer überzeugt Theon jedoch davon, stattdessen die Burg des Hauses Tallhart anzugreifen. Theon beschließt so die verbliebenen Soldaten aus Winterfell herrauszulocken, da er weiß, dass sie den Tallharts zur Hilfe kommen würden. thumb|300px|Theon köpft Ser RodrickTheon fällt mit seinen 20 Männern in Winterfell ein und übernimmt die Kontrolle über die Feste. Bran übergibt ihm die Kontrolle kampflos, um die Menschen der Burg zu schützen. Dennoch werden einige Personen (darunter Rodrik) hingerichtet. Osha versucht daraufhin, sich Theon als Gespielin anzubieten, was ihr auch gelingt. Nachdem sie eine Nacht mit ihm verbracht hat, flüchtet sie zusammen mit Hodor und den beiden Stark-Jungen (Bran und Rickon). Außer sich vor Wut verfolgt Theon die Flüchtigen mit einer Gruppe seiner Männer. Als Ergebnis präsentiert er der entsetzten Menge in Winterfell zwei verbrannte Kinderleichen. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es sich dabei nicht um Bran und seinen Bruder, sondern um Waisenkinder handelte, die für den Bauern arbeiteten, zu dem Theon sie verfolgt hatte. Als kurze Zeit später Theons Schwester in Winterfell eintrifft, erklärt sie ihm, dass die Graufreuds Seefahrer sind und Hunderte Meilen vom Meer entfernt keine Burg halten sollten. Theon schickt seine Schwester daraufhin weg und erklärt sich zum alleinigen Herrscher von Winterfell. Als einige Zeit später die Armee von Roose Bolton vor den Toren Winterfells steht, erklärt Theon seinen 20 Mann, dass sie die Schlacht zwar nicht gewinnen können, aber als Helden sterben werden. Unvermittelt wird er von Dagmer niedergeschlagen. Die Männer treten daraufhin anscheinend den Heimweg nach Peik an, jedoch erzählt Ramsay Theon später, dass er alle Männer von den Eiseninseln auf Winterfell qualvoll umgebracht habe. Staffel 3 thumb|300px|Theon wird gefoltert Theon wird von Ramsay Schnee, dem Bastard von Roose Bolton, gefangen gehalten und gefoltert. Zu Beginn erscheint Ramsay nur als niedere Arbeitskraft, die den Boden fegt. Er erschleicht sich Theons Vertrauen, indem er ihm scheinbar zur Flucht verhilft. Während Ramsay vorgibt, von Theons Schwester geschickt worden zu sein, öffnet sich Theon ihm und erzählt viele Details aus seinem Inneren. Ramsays inszeniert eine Flucht, bei der er Theon mit einem Pferd fliehen lässt. Allerdings lässt er ihm von Soldaten auflauern, die Ramsay selbst tötet. Theon vertraut ihm hiernach vollkommen, was Ramsay nutzt, um ihn zurück in die Folterkammer zu führen, wo er sich als Theons Foltermeister zu erkennen gibt, seinen Namen erfährt Theon jedoch nicht. Im Verlauf der weiteren Folter wird Theon von Ramsay kastriert und sein Penis wird als Drohung auf die Eiseninseln geschickt, um ein Ende der Belagerung der Graufreuds auf dem Festland zu erwirken. Balon Graufreud verweigert jedoch eine Kooperation, da Theon aufgrund seiner verlorenen Manneskraft nicht mehr als Erbe in Frage kommt. Asha aber startet mit einem Heer der 50 besten Krieger der Eiseninseln eine Rettungsmission nach Grauenstein. Staffel 4 Theon muss Ramsay auf der Jagd begleiten. Dabei verfolgen sie ein junges unschuldiges Mädchen, auf das Ramsay und Myranda unentwegt Pfeile abschießen. Als sie getroffen zu Boden sinkt, hetzt Ramsay seine Hunde auf sie, die sie zerfleischen, was Theon anwidert. Auf Grauenstein wird er vor den zurückgekehrten Roose Bolton gebracht. Es wird ersichtlich, dass Theon nicht mehr der Mann von einst ist. Ramsay demonstriert seine "Erziehung", indem er sich von Theon rasieren lässt und ihm nebenbei den Tod von Robb Stark mitteilt. Theon ringt innerlich mit sich, führt seinen Auftrag aber ruhig zu Ende. Er wartet ab, was mit ihm geschehen soll. Als seine Schwester und ihre Männer schließlich Grauenstein in der Nacht infiltrieren, um Theon wieder nach Hause zu bringen, hält dieser es wieder nur für einen Trick von Ramsay und wehrt sich gegen seine Retter. Schließlich kommt Ramsay und liefert sich einen Kampf mit Asha und ihren Männern und hetzt seine Hunde auf sie. Asha muss sich zurückziehen und Theon bleibt zurück. thumb|Theon reitet nach MaidengrabenAm Tag darauf lässt Ramsay Theon ein Bad ein und fragt ihn darauf, ob er ihn liebt, was dieser nur bejaht. Ramsay befielt Theon, eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, um die Feste Maidengraben von den Eisenmännern zu räumen. Er soll sich als Prinz Theon Graufreud präsentieren, um die Eisenmänner dazu zu bringen, aufzugeben. In Maidengraben schafft der Kommandant es fast, dass Theon unter dem Druck zusammenbricht, als er ihm nicht glaubt, Theon Graufreud zu sein. Doch bevor etwas passiert, wird der Kommandant von seinen eigenen Männern getötet, die das Angebot von Theon annehmen. Staffel 5 Während Theon durch das sich im Wiederaufbau befindende Winterfell spaziert, sieht er gehäutete Leichen, die ihn an Bran und Rickon erinnern. Weiterhin dient Theon Ramsay und Roose Bolton als Mundschenk. Als Sansa Stark nach Winterfell kommt, meidet Theon sie. Später, als Theon im Zwinger von Winterfell schläft, entdeckt Sansa, die von Myranda in den Zwinger geschickt worden ist, Theon. Dieser schüttelt den Kopf und sagt ihr, sie solle nicht hier sein. Theon erzählt Ramsay von dieser Begegnung, der ihn daraufhin davor warnt, Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben. Es scheint Ramsay wolle ihn dafür bestrafen, letztlich verzeiht er ihm aber. thumb|300px|Theon muss Sansas Leiden mit ansehen Als die Boltons mit Sansa und Walda Bolton essen, begegnet Theon als Mundschenk erneut Sansa. Ramsay zwingt ihn, sich für den angeblichen Mord an Rickon und Bran zu entschuldigen. Er weist darauf hin, dass Theon der einzige Mensch sei, der Sansa aus früheren Zeiten übrig geblieben sei und schlägt ihn deshalb als Trauzeugen für Sansas und Ramsays Hochzeit vor. Während der Hochzeitsnacht muss er mit ansehen, wie Ramsay Sansa vergewaltigt. Als Theon Sansa einige Tage danach Essen auf ihre Kammer bringt, bittet sie ihn um Hilfe. Er willigt widerwillig ein, eine Kerze im höchsten Fenster des zerspritterten Turms von Winterfell anzuzünden - so wie eine von Sansas Sympanthisantinnen ihr zu tun geheißen hatte, sollte sie jemals Hilfe brauchen - stattdessen geht Theon jedoch zu Ramsay und erzählt ihm von seinem Gespräch mit Sansa. Ramsay häutet die alte Frau bei lebendigem Leibe und zeigt sie Sansa. thumb|left|300px|Theon flieht mit Sansa Sansa konfrontierte Theon mit dem Verrat und konnte erfahren, dass Bran und Rickon immer noch leben und Theon lediglich zwei Bauernjungen töten ließ. Weiterhin will er von Sansa nicht mit Theon, sondern mit Stinker angesprochen werden. Während der Schlacht vor Winterfell gelingt es Sansa die Kerze im Turm anzuzünden, sie gerät jedoch in die Fänge von Theon und Myranda. Jene will Sansa aus Eifersucht Leid zufügen, doch Theon gelingt es sie von der Mauer, auf der die drei stehen, zu stoßen. Myranda stirbt bei diesem Unglück und Theon und Sansa springen gemeinsam von der Mauer, um die Flucht zu ergreifen. Staffel 6 Theon befindet sich zusammen mit Sansa auf der Flucht in Richtung Norden. Als sie versuchen, die Ritter und Hunde des Haus Bolton abzuschütteln, treffen sie auf Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn. Brienne legt einen Schwur ab, Sansa zu beschützen, in den die Prinzessin einwilligt. Als sich Theon Gedanken über ihre Flucht vor Ramsay macht, versichert ihm Sansa, dass sie bei Jon auf der Schwarzen Festung in Sicherheit seien und ihm seine Fehler vergeben werden. Aus Angst vor Jons möglicher Reaktion für alle Taten, die er den Starks angetan hat, beschließt Theon auf die Eiseninseln zurückzukehren. Er übergibt Sansa der Geleitschaft Briennes und Podricks und verabschiedet sich. thumb|300px|Theon entschuldigt sich bei Asha Er kehrt zu den Eiseninseln zurück und muss erfahren, dass sein Vater ermordet wurde. Auf dem Königsthing unterstützt er die Kandidatur seiner Schwester Asha. Diese unterliegt aber schlussendlich doch Ihrem Onkel, Euron Graufreud. Nach seinem Sieg und der anschließenden Krönung will Euron seine Nichte und seinen Neffen umbringen. Doch diese sind schon in weiser Vorahnung, mit so vielen Schiffen wie möglich, von der Insel geflohen. Sie begeben sich nach Meereen und schließen sich dort Daenerys Targaryen an. Dann segeln sie mit Daenerys' Armada Richtung Westeros. Staffel 7 Theon ist anwesend, als Daenerys im Kriegsrat auf Drachenstein den Eisenmännern befiehlt, nach Dorne zu segeln und mit der Dornischen Armee zusammen Königsmund zu belagern. thumb|300px|Keiner hat mit Euron gerechnet Während der Schiffsreise flirtet seine Schwester mit Ellaria Sand und als die beiden sich küssen wollen, bemerken sie, dass sein Onkel Euron Graufreud sie angreift. Euron kapert das Schiff und nimmt Asha, Ellaria und Tyene gefangen. Als Theon seine Schwester retten will, bekommt er Panik und flüchtet unter Eurons Gelächter ins Wasser, wo er zusehen muss, wie das Schiff mit seiner Schwester davon segelt. Dabei sieht er auch die Leichen von Obara und Nymeria Sand. Nach seiner unrühmlichen Flucht wird er von einem der letzten noch heilen Schiffe seiner Flotte aus dem Wasser gezogen und er behauptet, alles getan zu haben, um Asha zu retten, doch einer der Eisenmänner merkt an, dass er in diesem Fall nicht hier wäre und keiner glaubt ihm. thumb|300px|Theon muss sich unerwartet Jon stellenTheon und seine Männer erreichen Drachenstein und werden unerwartet von Jon Schnee empfangen. Theon fragt nach Sansas Wohlbefinden und wird daraufhin von Jon gepackt, der ihm wütend deutlich macht, dass Sansa der einzige Grund ist, warum Theon nach seinem Verrat an Haus Stark am Leben bleibt. Theon berichtet den Anwesenden von Ashas Entführung durch Euron und seiner Hoffnung, Daenerys könnte seine Schwester befreien. Er muss jedoch erfahren, dass Daenerys aufgebrochen ist, um die Lennister Armee abzufangen. Theon reist mit zu den Verhandlungen in der Drachengrube und muss sich dabei auch Euron stellen, der von ihm verlangt, ihm die Treue zu schwören, um Asha zu retten. Theon weigert sich und verteidigt Tyrion Lennister vor Eurons Zwergenwitzen.thumb|left|300px|Theon reist mit zu den VerhandlungenWährend Daenerys ihre Abreise nach Winterfell plant, steht Theon wortlos dabei. Als Jon Schnee die Versammlung verlassen will, bittet ihn Theon um ein Wort. Davos verlässt den Thronsaal daraufhin, damit sie alleine reden können. Theon spricht Jons Tat in Königsmund an. Er hätte lügen können, um Cersei zu sagen, was sie hören will. Allerdings sagte er ihr die Wahrheit, obwohl er wusste, was es ihn kosten würde. Jon hätte schon immer gewusst, welche Entscheidung richtig sei, schon als sie klein waren. Jon verneint dies und meint, dass er viele Dinge getan hat, die er bereuen würde. Laut Theon sei dies nichts im Vergleich zu ihm, was Jon bestätigt. Theon erzählt, dass er immer nur das Richtige tun wollte, er wollte immer die richtige Sorte Mensch sein, wusste aber nicht, was dies bedeuten würde. Es schien für ihn, als hätte er eine unmögliche Wahl zu treffen - Stark oder Graufreud. Jon läuft auf Theon zu und meint, dass Eddard Stark ihm ein größerer Vater gewesen sei, als es sein eigener je war und Theon ihn trotzdem verraten hat. Theon hat sein Andenken verraten, aber er sei ihm geblieben. Er ist ein Teil von Theon, genauso wie er ein Teil von Jon ist. Jon würde nicht zustehen, Theons Taten zu vergeben, jedoch würde er ihm die Taten vergeben, die er vergeben kann. Er braucht nicht zu wählen, da Theon ein Graufreud und ein Stark sei. Theon erzählt von Asha und seiner Gefangenschaft. Sie sei die Einzige gewesen, die versucht hat ihn zu retten. Sie würde ihn nun brauchen. Jon fragt ihn, weshalb er dann noch mit ihm reden würde, woraufhin Jon den Saal verlässt. thumb|300px|Harrag fordert Theon herausTheon versucht, die Eisenmänner zu mobilisieren, um Asha aus Königsmund zurückzuholen. Davon will vor allem Harrag nichts wissen. Er plant, mit den verbliebenen Eisenmännern eine Insel zu erobern, die männlichen Einwohner zu töten und mit den Frauen ein neues Leben anzufangen. Als Theon ihn daran erinnert, dass Asha Daenerys versprochen hat, dass die Eisenmänner mit dem Plündern und Vergewaltigen aufhören, wird Harrag böse und fängt an, Theon zu verprügeln. Diesmal lässt Theon sich aber nicht einschüchtern, sondern wehrt sich. Als Harrag ihm zwischen die Beine tritt, hat dies nicht den von ihm beabsichtigten Effekt, da Theon kastriert ist. Dies lässt Harrag für einen Moment unaufmerksam werden, sodass Theon ihn niederschlagen kann. Bevor Theon mit den übrigen Eisenmännern aufbricht, wäscht er sein blutüberströmtes Gesicht mit Meerwasser ab. Staffel 8 Theon löst sein Versprechen ein und rettet seine Schwester Asha von Eurons Schiff, der "Stille", während sich ihr Kapitän in Königsmund mit Cersei vergnügt. Mit der kleinen Gruppe Eisenmänner, die er auf Drachenstein für sich gewann, gelangen sie auf das Schiff und töten die Besatzung blitzschnell mit Pfeilen. Da die Mannschaft nach Eurons Aussage allesamt stumm ist, kann auch keiner um Hilfe schreien. Er befreit Asha aus Eurons Kabine und segelt mit ihr in Richtung der Eiseninseln. Auf dem Weg dorthin lässt sie ihn nach Winterfell gehen, da sie sieht, dass er das lieber tun möchte. Auf Winterfell angekommen berichtet er Daenerys, dass seine Schwester befreit ist und versucht in Daenerys Namen die Eiseninseln zurückzuerobern. Außerdem bittet Sansa darum für Winterfell kämpfen zu dürfen. Sansa ist sehr erfreut darüber Theon wiederzusehen und die beiden nehmen sich in die Arme. Später essen die beiden gemeinsam im Hof von Winterfell. 300px|thumb|Theon beschützt Bran Bei der Dritten Schlacht von Winterfell meldet sich Theon freiwillig Bran mit seinen Eisenmännern im Götterhain zu verteidigen. Sie bilden einen Kreis um Bran und haben sich mit Brandpfeilen ausgerüstet. Theon will sich bei Bran für das was er getan hat entschuldigen, dieser jedoch sagt ihm, dass er nur wegen dem was er tat nun hier sei. Als er die Untoten kommen hört, ermutigt Theon seine Männer und sagt das jeder Schuss ein Treffer sein muss. Zuerst wehren sie sich gut und gegen die Wiedergänger, werden dann jedoch überrannt. Theon steht bis zuletzt und wehrt sich bis er kaum noch stehen kann. Irgendwann kommen keine neuen Gegner nach, stattdessen tritt der Nachtkönig mit den anderen Weißen Wanderern hervor. Theon will sich bei Bran entschuldigen, allerdings meint Bran, dass all seine Taten ihn letztendlich nach Hause gebracht haben. Er sei ein guter Mann sei und dankt ihm. Nun wendet sich Theon dem Nachtkönig zu und attackiert ihn mit einem Speer, dem dieser jedoch mit seinen übermenschlichen Reflexen ausweicht und ihn zerbricht. Dann durchbohrt er Theon damit und lässt ihn zu Boden sinken. Obwohl er nicht sofort tot ist, kann er sich nicht mehr rühren und stirbt kurz nachdem der Nachtkönig sich Bran zuwendet. Auftritte Hauptcharakter In den Büchern thumb|150px|Theon Graufreud ©Amok Nach der Folter ist Theon ein gebrochener Mann. Er sieht um Jahrzehnte gealtert aus und ist sehr schwach. Schließlich führt er in Winterfell während der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten von Jeyne Pool (die als Arya Stark ausgegeben wird) und Ramsay Bolton/Schnee die Braut zu ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann. Später trifft er auf Manke Rayder und sechs Speerfrauen, die von Melisandre geschickt wurden, um Arya bzw. Jeyne zu befreien. Theon, der Teil des Plans wird, kann zusammen mit Jeyne entkommen, während die anderen gefangen genommen oder getötet werden. Theon flieht bis zu Stannis' Lager, wo er auf seine Schwester Asha trifft, die inzwischen eine Gefangene von Stannis ist. Galerie 106 Theon Graufreud02.jpg|Theon in Staffel 1. 506 Theon Graufreud Stinker.jpg|Theon als Stinker in Staffel 5. 707 Theon Graufreud Profil.jpg|Theon in Staffel 7. Zitate Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Theon Greyjoy es:Theon Greyjoy fr:Theon Greyjoy it:Theon Greyjoy ja:シオン・グレイジョイ lt:Theon Greyjoy pl:Theon Greyjoy pt-br:Theon Greyjoy ru:Теон Грейджой zh:席恩·葛雷乔伊 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Eiseninseln) Theon Graufreud Kategorie:Eisenmänner Kategorie:Eunuchen Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete des Hauses Stark